


november 20th 2017

by mels



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: a short drabble about what isak and even did today.(and thank youvikifor reading this through.)





	november 20th 2017

“isak, please”, even begs, kneeling down next to their bed.

“babe, i have so much to study. we can go tomorrow, i promise”, isak looks up from his laptop, school books spread across the bed. he looks at his boyfriend, the older boy looking back at him with the most adorable puppy eyes.

“but i wanna go now”, even pouts. isak rolls his eyes fondly and sighs.

“fine”, he smiles.

even jumps up with a beaming smile across his face. he runs into the small storage room, where they keep lots of random things. even looks around, starts lifting things and throwing them over to the other side of the small space. it takes him a few minutes until he finds what he’s looking for: his old ice skates. a few more minutes and he finds isak’s skates too, his are newer since they bought them last year. this is the moment even has longed for during the whole year. if there’s one thing even loves, it’s ice skating. he really enjoys the winter season with everything that comes with it - the cold, the snow, the winter activities and, most of all, the hot cocoa you make once you get inside again. 

 

lucky for even, the walk to the ice skating rink isn’t that long, it’s just a ten minute walk for them. it’s already gotten dark outside, the temperature below zero, streets covered with a layer of frost, making it a bit slippery. even’s mitten covered hand is placed in isak’s, their hands gently hugging through their mittens. the older boy almost skips as they move forward, dragging his somewhat unwilling boyfriend along with him. even almost gasps as they reach the outdoor ice rink, he’s really excited to finally get out on the ice again.

 

after quickly changing into the ice skates, even eagerly gets out onto the ice. he almost falls over, but saves himself in the last second. isak is a bit more careful, so careful that he almost doesn’t go out on the ice in the first place.

”come on, babe, i’ll hold you”, even says, stretching his arms out towards his boyfriend.

”no, i want to do it myself”, isak wines.

”please, just let me help you”, even begs, sliding a bit closer to isak. the younger boy rolls his eyes with a deadpan expression, though his face lights up just a second after. isak takes a step onto the eyes, one arm stretched out towards even, who quickly grabs his hand.

”you trust me, right?” even says, pulling his boyfriend in, placing him in front of himself, one hand around his waist and the other hand holding isak’s hand.

”yes, of course i trust you”, isak’s breath hitches. even gives his cold cheek a kiss, as he pushes with one foot to make them move forward. ”s-slowly”, isak stutters, swaying a bit as they move slowly over the ice. and even takes it really slow, pushing with one foot and then letting them just slide gently over the ice for a bit before he pushes with the other foot. he makes sure to hold on tightly to isak, their bodies pressed tightly together.

”i’m gonna spin you around now”, even says as he let's go of isak’s waist, slowly spinning him around, then pulling him in close. isak smiles, his arms finding their way around even’s waist. even leans down, his lips meeting isak’s in soft kisses.

”maybe you could speed it up a bit? i’m ready for more speed now”, isak smiles at him, then their lips collide once more before even takes isak’s hand and starts skating again.

 

they skate around on the ice for probably an hour, side by side, hand in hand, only stopping for occasional kisses and hugs. isak is a quick learner and soon he can skate around on his own, though he doesn’t go far from even. and if he does, he still looks at him every other second, winking at him, blowing kisses to him, before slowly, carefully, sliding towards even, to give him a kiss and then spin him in towards himself.

”maybe we should get home soon”, even smiles, kissing isak’s cold nose.

”yeah”, isak smiles back and with that they get off the ice.

 

once home, isak gets back to studying in their bed. after a while, even comes in with two mugs of hot cocoa.

”how’s studying going?” even says putting down one mug on the nightstand next to isak’s side of the bed. he walks over to the other side and cuddles up next to isak with his own mug.

”good, but right now i need a break”, the younger boy throws his book to the end of the bed and kisses even’s cheek. the touch of isak’s lips makes even blush a bit, leaning in towards his boyfriend. isak grabs his mug from the nightstand and cuddles up towards even.

”thank you, this was such a fun day”, isak sips his cocoa, ”and thank you again, this is the best cocoa i’ve ever had.”

”i love you”, even smiles at him, meeting his eyes.

”i love you too”, isak smiles back, kissing even’s lips a few times before they continue to drink their hot cocoa, cuddling and snuggling on their bed for a bit before isak goes back to studying.


End file.
